


A different third wish

by MissLouBanner



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: ¿Que pasa si el tercer y último deseo de Geralt no fue para Yennefer? Si no para Jaskier.Salvó su vida, pero no por que lo haya pedido.Solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	A different third wish

**Author's Note:**

> Planeaba hacer esto más pequeño pero me ha salido un poco largo. 
> 
> ¿Como logró quedar en cinta Jaskier? Un milagro de las habilidades de Geralt de brujo o mutante. 
> 
> Una excepción, quizás.  
> Un milagro.
> 
> En la ficción todo es posible! 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/queja/crítica es bien recibida. 
> 
> Soy nueva en todo esto y sigo practicando, así que me disculpo si llego a hacer un OoC ;  
> :'D

–¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Jaskier bajo la mirada al suelo, buscando las palabras como si las hubiera dejado caer. Se suponía que había estado practicando hace meses para este momento, pero estaba en blanco.

–Bardo ...

–¿Porqué?–Cuestionó con voz temblorosa. 

Geralt sabía a lo que se refería, pero no contestó.

–Yennefer me dijo todo, la razón de por qué ... me alejaste–El bardo cerró sus ojos, recordando las duras palabras que le gritó el lobo ese día en la montaña. –No puedo olvidarte, Geralt.

Sabia que no debía confiarle a la hechicera su razón de alejar a Jaskier. 

El brujo suspiró en silencio, tomando valor para hablar ¿Porque Jaskier seguía regresando? ¿Acaso no veía que también era difícil para él hacer esto?

–¿De que manera te hago entender que no te amo?–El brujo se giró, colocando el gesto más frío y serio que podía. –¿Que no me interesas como pareja? 

Y lo vio.

Jaskier lucía ... descuidado.

Se había dejado crecer el cabello y la barba, su ropa no era nada de lo que el recordaba. Sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo especial a pesar de estar inundados en tristeza y dolor. 

Bajo su mirada, pasando por el cuello y las clavículas, notando que estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba. Continuó descendiendo y fijo su mirada en cierta parte, su estómago. Inmediatamente sintió una opresión en el pecho. 

Jaskier pareció sentir su mirada y lentamente aparto la ropa que usaba, mostrando un vientre abultado de aproximadamente unos 7 meses.

–Pero hice lo que me pediste. 

–Me alegro–Mintió.

–Encontrar un alfa que me diera lo que necesitaba, una familia–Continuo hablando el bardo, alzando su mirada, con la voz temblando y casi al borde del llanto. –Que me hiciera feliz.

–¿Lo eres? 

–No–Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del Omega, ya no podía contenerlas más.

El brujo se levantó, furioso. –¿Te hizo algo? 

–Me abandonó

–¿Quien es?–Geralt se aseguraría de hacerlo pagar.

Jaskier soltó una risa amarga, aún con las lágrimas cayendo por sus delgados pómulos.

–Jaskier.

–¿Sabes por qué luzco así?

–Dime su nombre–Exigió el brujo, cada vez más impaciente.

–Tuve que cambiar mi apariencia y dejé de cantar para que no me relacionaran contigo–Geralt no esperaba escuchar eso, pero se lo merecía. –Los soldados de Nilfgaard me hubieran llevado si sabían quién era. 

Jaskier agachó su mirada de nuevo, intentando controlar un poco el llanto.

–Ciudad o pueblo en el que estuviera, preguntaban por ti–El bardo colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, frotándolo. –Pero con esto se me complicó seguir evitandolos.

El brujo sonrió levemente, viendo las acciones del Omega. Cómo había querido ser él el causante de esta hermosa vista. Desde que lo conoció fue su deseo.

–Y regrese a uno de los pueblos que ya habían registrado, para quedarme hasta que naciera. –Levantó su vista, directamente a los ojos ámbar del Alfa. –Hasta que Yennefer me encontró.

–No debió hacerlo. 

Jaskier volvió a reír, pero acompañado de sus lágrimas, sólo lo hizo ver más adorable a ojos del brujo. –Lo mismo le dije. 

–Dime quien es tu alfa y te llevaré con él–Geralt le dió la espalda y comenzó a guardar sus espadas.

–No.

–Jaskier ... 

–Él no me quiere cerca.

–Lo obligaré entonces.

–Es lo que estoy haciendo–Interrumpió la hechicera, apareciendo por detrás del Omega. 

–¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?–Cuestionó enojado el lobo a la hechicera, casi deseando querer atravesarla con una de sus espadas. –Te dije qu-

–¿Que no me escuchaste?–Preguntó Yennefer, riendo. 

–Yennefer ...–Susurró el Omega, casi más como súplica.

La hechicera colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Jaskier, bajando su mirada hacia él, casi anhelando ser capaz de tener la capacidad de gestar y escuchó el leve bufido molesto del brujo. 

–Estoy obligando a su Alfa a hacerse cargo de él.

–Entonces llevemoslo con él–Ordenó Geralt, dirigiéndose a la salida y tomando al Omega de la muñeca.

El solo toque provoque una pequeña descarga en ambos, pero fue ignorada por el Alfa y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

Fue detenido por la magia de Yennefer

–¿Acaso no tienes tacto para tratar con un Omega Gestando?–Yennefer señaló su agarre, dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que tenía sujeto a Jaskier, comenzando a dejar una marca. 

Lo soltó, evitando la mirada de los otros dos. –Lo siento. 

–Además ¿A dónde te lo quieres llevar?–Yennefer podra no ver sus facciones, pero puede imaginarlo apenado por su reciente acción impulsiva.

–Con su Alfa–Contestó el brujo. –Dijiste que lo estabas obligando.

Jaskier y Yennefer comenzaron a reír, el primero intentando disimular más su diversión.

–¿Que es tan gracioso?–Preguntó Geralt en su tono habitual

–Cazar monstruos te ha dado experiencia en tus habilidades físicas, pero parece que te ha quitado tus habilidades mentales. 

–¿De que estás hablando?

–El bebé del bard-

Yennefer fue interrumpida por una de las manos de Jaskier, llamando su atención. 

Con una mirada supo que el Omega era quien quería decirle la verdad.

–Adelante.

Jaskier tragó saliva y comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Y si Geralt aún después de saberlo ... Lo alejaba de nuevo? ¿Y si lo odiaba?

–¿No te has dado cuenta que no tengo ninguna marca?–Jaskier descubrió más su cuello.

Era cierto.   
No había marca.

Geralt ni siquiera había notado algún olor más en el Omega.

–¿Porque?

–Cuando te dije que había encontrado un alfa que me dió una familia, no mentía–Jaskier se acercó a él, tomando una de sus manos y colocándola en su vientre. –El abandonó tampoco lo es.

Y lo sintió.

Sintió la conexión con el bebé.

Con su hijo.

–Imposible–Susurró el Alfa en shock.

–Tampoco lo podía creer–Comentó la hechicera. –Un Omega sin marca, sin manada y sin Alfa ... Cargando al cachorro de un brujo. 

Geralt, todavía procesando la situación, busco la mirada del bardo. –Jaskier ...

–Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decírtelo–Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. –Me alejaste ...

–Julian ...

– ... Nos dejaste.

–Ya hice mi trabajo–La Omega salió de la habitación, pasando al lado de la pareja, dándole unas palmadas en su hombro al bardo a modo de apoyo. –El tuyo, Geralt de Rivia, es aceptar tu destino. 

–Creí que era lo mejor para ti.

El lobo se acercó más al Omega, arrodillándose frente a él y colocó ambas manos en el vientre de 7 meses, sintiendo más la conexión. Apoyó su cara en el pecho del contrario y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el leve aroma que brotaba de ahí. 

Jaskier movió sus brazos y envolvió a Geralt en un abrazo. 

–¿Que fue lo que te dijo Yennefer?

–Que me alejaste pensando en mi bien, en lo que merecía–El bardo comenzó a jugar con el cabello del brujo mientras hablaba. –Un alfa con la capacidad de darme un hijo, parece ser lo mejor para mí a tu consideración. 

–Era lo correcto

–Ni siquiera te preguntaste que es lo que yo quería.

–Por eso mismo lo hice–Geralt depósito un beso en el pecho de Jaskier, sientiendo un movimiento de su hijo en el vientre como respuesta.

–Puedo tomar mis decisiones por mi mismo, Geralt. 

El brujo sonrió levemente, separándose del bardo para mirarlo. Posó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas del Omega y vio como este se apoyaba en el toque, cerrando sus ojos.

–Yennefer no te dijo todo.

–¿Hay más?–Preguntó Jaskier aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto.

–¿Recuerda esa vez con el Djinn?–Preguntó Geralt, con miedo a la reacción de Jaskier. –¿Mi tercer deseo?

El bardo abrió sus ojos bruscamente, separándose de su toque. –¿Cuando pediste que Yennefer estuviera atada a tu vida?

Geralt suspiró. 

Realmente se había esforzado en hacerle creer eso a Jaskier y Yennefer, y parecía ser lo único que le funcionó. 

–Yo no pedí eso.

Jaskier lucía más adorable que antes gracias a la confusión en su rostro y sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. –¿Entonces? 

Geralt agachó su mirada, cerrando los ojos. Por varias décadas se dijo que un Brujo no tenía emoción alguna, que no sentía nada. Que equivocados estaban. Por supuesto que sentían, él más que nadie lo comprobó cuando Jaskier entró a su vida. 

Tan sólo recordar ese momento, cuando se le cumplió su deseo ...

–Pedí tu futuro.

–¿Mi futuro?–Jaskier cada vez estaba más confundido. 

–Quería saber si valía la pena lo que sentía por ti.

–Querias saber si tú estabas en el–Concluyó el Omega, observando como el brujo asentía en respuesta. –¿Que viste? 

–Te ví a ti, con un niño en brazos y estabas sonriendo–Geralt volvió a posar su mano en la mejilla, moviendo su pulgar para acariciarla. –Te veías tan hermoso.

–Y creíste que mi destino no era a tu lado. 

–Se suponía que yo no podía darte hijos.

–Y sin embargo, aquí estamos.

–Hmm–Geralt gruñó dándole la razón. 

–A mí no me hubiera importado eso, tener hijos.

–Lo sé.

–¿Entonces porqué?

–Por qué fue lo mejor para ti en ese momento.

–¿Y si el deseo, mostrarte mi futuro, se hubiese equivocado?

–Imposible.

–Geralt, no me hables de cosas imposibles cuando estoy frente a ti cargando a tu hijo de 7 meses. 

Geralt se permitió reír libremente, feliz de saber que su destino estaba al lado de Jaskier, su Omega. 

–¿Cómo te encontró Yennefer?–Preguntó con curiosidad, aún no estaba claro ese punto.

–Tu niño sorpresa la obligó 

–¿Ciri?–Eso no lo vió venir.

–¿Que le has dicho de mi, Brujo?–Cuestionó el bardo, con su voz más alegré y divertida, más él. 

–Que eres el único Omega del que me he enamorado. 

–¿Soy el Único Omega que logró atrapar a un brujo?–Preguntó acompañado de una sonrisa pícara. 

–Vendras conmigo 

–¿A dónde?

–¿Importa?

–Tienes razón–Jaskier se acercó para besar a su brujo. Cuánto había anhelado por meses esto, besar al hombre que amaba, ser correspondido. –Iré a dónde tú vayas.

–A Kaer Morhen–Respondió el lobo, poniéndose de pie mientras continuaba besando a Jaskier. Movió sus manos por la cintura del Omega, rodeando el abultado vientre, hasta abrazarlo completamente. 

Pasó de besar los labios ajenos a besar las mejillas húmedas, pasando por la mandibula hasta llegar al cuello. Detuvo su acción para enterrarse en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula, inhalando el fuerte aroma que se desprendía ahí. 

–Geralt, aún no tengo tu marca–Logró decir el bardo, ahogado entre suspiros por las caricias del Alfa. Su alfa. 

–Tendremos que arreglar eso después–Reapondió el brujo, encantado con la petición implícita. 

–¿Porque no ahora?–Jaskier comenzó a mover sus manos desesperadas por la espalda del brujo, incitandolo a seguir. 

Geralt detuvo sus manos, alejándose para separarse un poco de él. Por supuesto que es el primero en querer seguir con aquello, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. –No hay tiempo, debemos irnos. 

–¿Tan rápido?

El brujo se acercó de nuevo, susurrando suavemente en su oreja. –Entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido tendrás mi marca.

–Geralt–Jaskier gimió su nombre, solo de escuchar esas simples palabras. 

Al fin sería marcado por Geralt, su lobo blanco, su brujo ... Su alfa.

–¿Sabes?–El alfa cerró los ojos, molesto por escuchar de nuevo esa voz. –Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionarán tus 'hermanos' y tu maestro al verte llegar con un Omega gestando.

–¿Hay más brujos en ese lugar?–Jaskier ya estaba emocionado de escuchar que conocería a más brujos. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, llenos de alegría. 

–Hmm–Todavía no llegaban a su 'hogar' y ya estaba celoso de ver la reacción de su Omega por sus 'hermanos'. 

–Y sin marca ...–Provocó la hechicera, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. –Es mejor que te des prisa en marcarlo o te lo pueden robar.

–Yennefer–Advirtió el brujo, incómodo por las palabras.

–¡Imposible!–Argumentó el Omega. –Mi voz podrá contar historias de innumerables héroes ... –Jaskier miró a Geralt, sonriendo sinceramente frente a él. –... Pero mi corazón solo late por uno.

Yennefer hizo una expresión de desagradó ante las palabras dulces del Omega, pero por dentro, se alegraba por ellos, observando como la pareja volvía a perderse en un beso. 

–¿Jaskier vendrá con nosotros?–Interrumpió la princesa, provocando que la pareja se separa.

–¡Por supuesto, Mi bella dama!–Respondió efusivamente el bardo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –Este brujo que vez aquí, es incapaz de sobrevivir sin mi.

Ciri no se reia tan alegre y honesta desde aquella última noche. La última fiesta en la que estuvo con su abuela.

Ver al Omega regordete regocijandose de sus habilidades que tenía sobre el brujo y a este último, suspirando y gruñendo más amable, era algo a lo que quería acostumbrarse. 

–Ciri ¿Porque no llevas a Jaskier con Roach?–Sugirió la hechicera a la más pequeña. –Estoy segura que se alegrará más al verlo que su dueño.

Ciri volvió a reír, viendo cómo Geralt volvía a gruñir molesto.

–¿Bella Dama?–Jaskier ofreció su mano a la princesa, en señal de que le mostrará el camino.

–Alfred–Ciri aceptó su mano, llamándolo por uno de sus otros nombres. 

–Geralt ¿A quien más le has dicho mi nombre completo?–Cuestionó divertido el Omega, sorprendido por como fue llamado. 

–Yo no sé lo dije.

Jaskier miro a la menor, sorprendido. 

–Soy la nieta de La Leona de Cintra–Respondió con orgullo. –Debo saberlo todo. 

–Sorprendente–Comentó el bardo.

–Vamos, Yennefer tiene razón en cuanto a Roach–Ciri arrastró a Jaskier con delicadeza a la salida, riendo por sus palabras.

–¡Cirilla!–Geralt reclamó, mostrando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

–Tu destino es extraño, pero valioso, Geralt–Comentó la hechicera.

–Asi parece.

–Tal vez te equivocaste de pregunta con el Djinn.

–¿Estabas escuchando?–Más que pregunta, era una afirmación.

–Quisiera tener lo que tú tienes–Yennefer se acercó a Geralt, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. –Un alfa, un hijo, una familia.

–Solo puedo ofrecerte una familia 

La hechicera sonrió triste. A su mente llegó la imagen de cierto alfa moreno de ojos claros. –Valora lo que tienes, no lo dejes ir.

–No planeo hacerlo.

–Me mentiste–La Omega le dió una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Con el bardo puedes decir más de lo que dirias en semanas que conmigo.

–Hmm–Geralt gruñó alegre en respuesta.

Yennefer se separó, caminando a la salida. –Te veo en los establos. 

Geralt se quedó solo.

Había sido un idiota. 

Había culpado a Jaskier de ser la razón de todas sus desgracias, cuando en verdad, el era único responsable de su vida, de sus decisiones y de las consecuencias de evitar su destino.

No merecía recuperarlo, pero ya que se le daba la oportunidad de remediar sus errores, las tomaría.

No dejaría ir más a Jaskier, Su Omega.

Que bien se sentía llamarlo así.

Lo cuidaría más que a su vida, junto a Ciri. 

Principalmente por ellos, Lambert y Eskel.

Jaskier era encantador por naturaleza y en sus viajes, logró atraer innumerables alfas y Betas. 

Sus 'hermanos' no podrían ser la excepción.

Genial, más problemas.


End file.
